Eterno Amor
by Are Mireille BTKyo
Summary: La persona que más amas en el mundo se ha ido para siempre, cómo salir adelante sin ella..Shaoran encontrará el amor otra vez para darse cuenta q el amor es eterno...entren, leanlo opinen y dejen Reviews jejeje
1. Chapter 1

N.A. CCs no me pertenece, esta obra es propiedad exclusiva de las geniales de CLAMP

Diálogos entre ccc – si no se llega a entender mucho disculpen es que aqui se borran los signos de puntuación al principio ya que para diálogos era -ccc- pero por más que trate nada... asi que no se que otro signo usar...

notas o aclaraciones en (ccc)

pensamientos en /ccc/

* * *

Capítulo 1. Después de ti que... 

Dos jóvenes se encontraban cerca de un bosque frente a una batalla.

Sakura vamos corre, huye de este lugar –gritaba un joven de cabello ámbar el cual sostenía una espada.

Jamás. No te dejaré aquí Shaoran-

Sakura vete –volvía a gritar mientras un ataque iba en dirección a él.

Shaoran cuidado-

NO... –Sakura se había interpuesto entre Shaoran y el ataque para salvarlo- Pero que hiciste.

Sakura que por el impacto había caído en brazos de Shaoran –Proteger a la persona que amo. Shaoran, vive una vida por mi.

Sakura no digas eso. Tu vas a vivir tu vida, por favor no hables –decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shaoran por favor, vive, recuérdalo –y utilizando su último aliento, besó a Shaoran y con una sonrisa en sus labios se desvaneció y desapareció tanto su cuerpo como su presencia.

NO Sakura-

Shaoran abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama agitado y con el cuerpo lleno de sudor. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, angustia, odio, temor y sobre todo un gran dolor tan profundo que lágrimas, lágrimas caían de sus ojos cafés chocolate.

Por qué aún sueño con ese día, ese maltido día donde la perdí, donde te perdí. Por qué tu, no tenías porque haber muerto, debías de haber vivido amor. Todo fue mi culpa, por protegerme. Te extraño tanto Sakura-

_Después de la tormenta, la calma reinará  
después de cada día, la noche llegará  
después de un día de lluvia, el sol se asomará  
y después de ti que, despues de ti que..._

Quisiera morir y así poder estar al fin a tu lado, pero también por ti sigo aquí, te sacrificaste por mi. "Vive una vida" me dijiste y eso hago esperando hasta el día en que te vea de nuevo-

_Después de cada instante, el mundo girará  
después de cada año, más tiempo se nos va  
después un buen amigo, otro amigo encontrarás  
y después de ti que, después de ti que..._

Porque después de ti que, que más de da saber que sigo aquí si no te tengo. Jamás volveré a amar porque todo el amor que tengo es para ti Sakura. Desde ese día no he vuelto a sonreír ni a salir. Tomoyo se preocupa igual que Eriol y me dicen que debo seguir adelante pero cómo, cómo seguir sin ti-

_Después de ti no hay nada,  
ni sol ni madrugada  
ni lluvia ni tormenta  
ni amigos ni esperanza_

De repente se escuchó la voz de una mujer...

Eso no es vivir-

¿Quién esta ahí, muéstrese –exigió con enfado Shaoran.

¿Acaso ya no reconoces mi voz? –expreso una joven de cabello castaño largo y ondulado y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas que aparecía frente a Shaoran.

S A K U R A –sonriendo como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Así es Shaoran-

Pero como –dijo borrando al momento su sonrisa –tu no puedes, tu estas, estas..

Muerta, si Shaoran, soy un espíritu-

Pero¿qué haces aquí?-

Esto no es vivir una vida. Yo quiero que tu seas feliz-

No puedo ser feliz sin ti, tu eres mi felicidad Sakura. Tu no debiste haber... –mientras sus ojos otra vez comenzaban a derramar lágrimas-

_Después de ti no hay nada  
ni vida hay en el alma  
ni paz que me consuele  
no hay nada si tu faltas._

No Shaoran, esto no fue tu culpa. Esto debía pasar así. La vida te dio la oportunidad de seguir con tu camino, de ser feliz otra vez. Sal, abre los ojos, ten una familia como los dos siempre quisimos-

No –contesto tajantemente –no Sakura. Tu fuiste, eres y serás la única en mi corazón-

Alguien más va a entrar en tu corazón, ella no quiere reemplazarme, ella solo quiere hacerte feliz y tu lo serás con ella. Shaoran yo te amo demasiado como para verte así. Pareces una sombra que camina, pareces mas un espíritu que yo misma. Casi no comes, mira en el estado en que estás. Por favor vive, hazlo por ti, por mi, por los dos. Por lo que no fue pero por lo que puede ser-

_Después de haber tenido siempre vuelves a tener  
después de haber querido lo intentas otra vez  
después de lo vivido siempre hay un después  
y después de ti que , después de ti que..._

Sakura, como me pides que te olvide, que te reemplace amor mío, _anata ga suki desu**(1)**_ y no nadie más –gritó, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, tratando de controlar su llanto y viendo directamente a los ojos de su amada con cierta desesperación.

Shaoran. No te pido que me reemplaces entiende por favor, solo te pido que seas feliz. Tu siempre tan necio y fiel. Oh amor, déjame ir, deja que mi recuerdo en ti descanse y siente un amor que te espera. No sufras más por mi corazón, hazme feliz, se feliz tu-

_Después de ti no hay nada,  
ni sol ni madrugada  
ni lluvia ni tormenta  
ni amigos ni esperanza_.

Eso es lo que quieres-

Si, solo quiero tu felicidad. Por eso tengo que hacer esto... Cierra tus ojos amor, duerme, duerme como nunca antes lo has hecho –mientras Shaoran caía como hipnotizado en la cama cerrando sus ojos murmurando entre sueños...

Sakura...-

Fuimos uno en el pasado, ahora es tiempo que te separes de mi, que mi recuerdo permanezca en ti guardado, oculto, vive una vida con alguien más. Ten una linda esposa –mientras decía cada palabra sus ojos se iban cristalizando más y más –ten unos hijos preciosos, enfrenta la vida con valor y encuentra tu felicidad sin mi –y al concluir esto dos lágrimas cayeron de cada uno de sus ojos, lágrimas que mientras caían brillaban, estas se posaron sobre el rostro de Shaoran en cada uno de sus ojos. Un último beso probó Sakura del rostro de su único amor. –Y con estas dos lágrimas mi último deseos es que estés en paz, abre tu corazón y vuelve a amar y sé que nos volveremos a ver-

Y así como apareció, su espíritu se desvaneció solo quedando en la habitación Shaoran durmiendo y las lágrimas antes derramadas por Sakura, que todavía brillaban se fundieron con los párpados de él que el último susurro para Sakura se confundió con la oscuridad que reinó el lugar...

Sakura algún día te volveré a ver...-

* * *

_Hola... Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro fic de Sakura... Oh mi segundo fic de Sakura. Esta idea ya la tenía en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo pero hasta apenas ahora la pude plasmar. Y qué les pareció. Algo triste no. Shaoran sin Sakura, pero esto apenas es el comienzo. No va a ser una historia muy larga o bueno eso creo. Espero que les haya gustado. Utilice una canción que desde que la escuche hace poco me dije, esa definitivamente la tengo que poner... jeje "Después de ti que" de Cristian Castro. _

_**(1) **anata ga suki desu significa según leí "te amo a ti"_

_Comentarios, sugerencias, reclamaciones...dejen reviews..._

_Atte: Black Tears Kyo_

_Eien Ai…_


	2. Chapter 2

N.A. CCS no me pertenece, esta obra es propiedad exclusiva de las geniales de CLAMP.

Diálogos entre ccc –

notas o aclaraciones en (ccc)

pensamientos en /ccc/

* * *

Capítulo 2. Recordando momentos

Shaoran despertó tranquilamente. Eran ya las 8 a.m. una hora haya la cual no estaba acostumbrado a dormir.

"Dormí como hace ya tiempo no lo hacia. Gracias Sakura..."

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con dirección al baño para arreglarse. Terminando de arreglarse, fue hacia la cocina, en la cual, para su sorpresa, no había comida.

"Tendré que comer fuera y comprar de paso la despensa."

Salió a la calle, donde unos rayos de Sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro dejando ver lo atractivo que es. Un joven de no mas de 23 años, alto, con cuerpo atlético, ojos ambarinos y cabello que mezcla el color de sus ojos con un toque ambarino además algo revuelto que le daba cierto aspecto rebelde, ese que logra sacar suspiros en el sexo opuesto.

Desayunó en un pequeño restaurante que encontró a su paso y después se dirigió a una zona llena de casa, en la cual hacía ya algún tiempo que no pasaba por ahí.

Tocó el timbre de la forma más calmada que pudo, mientras escuchaba unos pasos que se dirigían a la entrada.

"Buenas tardes" –saludó con voz seria a la persona que atendió la puerta.

"Joven Sharoan, buenas tardes, pase por favor" –le saludó un señor de cabellos castaños con ciertos toques plateados que reflejaban ya algo de edad en él- "hace ya más de un año que no le veía. Supuse que talvez, había regresado a Hong Kong."-comentó el señor ya dentro de la casa.

"No, de hecho no regresé a Hong Kong. Discúlpeme por desaparecerme así, y no haber venido a visitarlo hasta apenas ahora señor Fujitaka."

"No te preocupes. Y dime¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?"

"Pues, vine a saludarlo, saber como se encuentra y..." –pero Shaoran no puedo continuar hablando ya que en ese momento una joven alta, de cuerpo esbelto, ojos verde azulados, cabello largo y ondulado, de veinte años, iba saliendo de la cocina.

"Oye papá ya terminé de... ¡Oh! Tienes visitas. Buenas tardes joven." –saludó la castaña respetuosamente y con una leve inclinación.

"Pero tu, tu..." –comenzó a tartamudear sorprendido por el parecido de ella con cierta persona muy querida para él.

"Joven Shaoran déjame presentarlo. Ella es Ai. Ai el es Li Shaoran."

"Mucho gusto joven" –sonrió la joven de una forma en la que Shaoran quedó tanto anonadado como algo...sonrojado.

"Mucho gusto señorita" –apenas y logró formar esas palabras al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia tratando de ocultar su cara, que por el calor que sentía, suponía estaba algo roja.

"Papá lo que iba a decir es que ya terminé de preparar la comida"

"Gracias querida, si quieres puedes salir o descansar un rato?

"Pues de momento, voy a subir a mi habitación y arreglar unos documentos que tengo que llevar a la universidad el día de mañana. Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerlo joven Li y con permiso." –musitó Ai antes de retirarse.

Habiéndose ya retirado la joven...

"Se lo que debes estar pensando, permíteme explicarte la situación." –y mostrando en su semblante una expresión pensativa, prosiguió a contar los recuerdos de cómo conoció a Ai- "Todo comenzó aquel día en donde mi hija..." –haciendo una breve pausa al recordar a Sakura mostrando una melancolía al que al momento trato de alejar- "A casusa de esa batalla en la que ella y tu fueron partícipes, se dio un muy fuerte temblor aquí en Tokio. Después de que llegaste ese día a darme la noticia que..."

---Flash Back---

_"Joven Shaoran pero que ha pasado, sentí un poder mur grande hace unas horas, se encuentra bien¿y Sakura?" –preguntó muy preocupado el profesor._

_Shaoran con un traje ceremonial lleno de sangre, todo rasgado y desgastado a causa de la batalla que acababa de librar, apenas sosteniéndose en pie con ayuda del marco de la puerta donde se encontraba, sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos._

"_Discúlpeme, yo, yo no merezco que usted se preocupe por mi" –y mientras hablaba cayó pesadamente al suelo sin controlar un grito de dolor, no por las heridas físicas, sino por una herida más profunda y dolorosa, un grito por una pérdida de la persona más amada en la vida._

"_Shaoran, déjame ayudarte" –como pudo, Fujitaka lo llevó al interior de la casa y lo recostó en el primer sofá que se atravesó por su camino, ya que por causa de la energía liberada en la batalla, en todo Tokio se sintió un muy fuerte temblor, que más que temblor pareció un terremoto y esto causó que en la casa Kinomoto algunas cosas y muebles cambiaran de posición- "Tengo que llamar a Touya, el sabrá como ayudarte con tus heridas."_

"_¡No!" –contestó tajantemente Shaoran con algo de esfuerzo- "yo lo único que merezco y sobre todo lo que más deseo es morir, morir en este instante."_

"_La vida es el mejor regalo que nosotros, los hombres hemos recibido, es el don más preciado, cuanta gente, cuantos magos no han querido vivir eternamente, ni el mismo Clow en su tiempo deseaba morir y aquí tu, deseas morir, que ha pasado para que desees con tanta intensidad eso." –preguntó con gran intriga el señor Kinomoto._

"_La he perdido, fue mi culpa, yo soy el responsable y sobre todo el culpable de lo que esta pasando. No se como puedo siquiera venir y estar aquí en su casa. Yo, yo no pude –y comenzando de nuevo a caer de sus ojos ambarinos lágrimas- no pude protegerla. Señor Kinomoto no se como decirle pero, Sakura, Sakura... a muerto." –y no pudiendo evitarlo Fujitaka Kinomoto, siempre tan sereno, sonriente y calmado, en silencio comenzó a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas que intentaban consolar la pena y el dolor paternal que sentía al saber que acababa de perder a su hija._

"_Tu no tienes la culpa" –pronunció el padre de Sakura con una voz tan profunda y melancólica que estremeció de inmediato a Shaoran._

"_¡Qué? Cómo puede decir eso, usted confió en mi para protegerla, para cuidarla y yo..."_

"_Se que usted hizo todo lo que pudo, todo pasa por una razón y sé que tu no tienes la culpa. Si, me duele saber que ahora mi hija ya no esta, pero se que ella estará bien donde se encuentre ya que se que mi querida Nadeshiko estará con ella" –y de forma seria preguntó- "¿Dónde se encuentra mi hija?"_

"_¿Cómo?" –murmuró Li algo confundido por la pregunta._

"_Quiero decir, donde se encuentra el cuerpo de ella" –pronunció esto en un tono doloroso para él._

"_Desapareció, entre mis brazos se desvaneció"_

"_¿Se desvaneció/Sakura acaso hiciste un hechizo final para que te desvanecieras al final de esta batalla/"_

"_Si" –y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos tomó aliento, se puso en pie y caminó rumbo a la puerta- "señor, no tengo la fuerza ni el valor para mirarlo a los ojos y mucho menos para seguir en su casa y ofrecer su ayuda."_

"_Shaoran, mi hija lo amo mucho, de eso estoy seguro, y sé que ella no me perdonaría dejarlo ir en esa condición. Por favor aunque no sea por ti, por Sakura, le ruego que se quede aquí al menos hasta que se recupere un poco más de sus heridas." –le dijo el profesor que se había levantado y le había detenido por el brazo._

"_Problemas no quiero causarle, y mucho menos me atrevo a enfrentar a su hijo. Soy un cobarde y no merezco su ayuda ni estar en su casa. Fallé. No pude salvarla. Ella era mi todo, mi vida, y ya no esta a mi lado. Para que vivir si no la tengo a ella." –y agachando la cabeza , apretando sus ojos y puños como queriendo olvidar su dolor- "perdóneme" –eso fue lo último que se escuchó por parte de Shaoran antes de irse dejando a un Fujitaka preocupado, triste y algo pensativo._

---Fin flash back---

"Me habías dicho que ella se desvaneció, y al decirme tu eso, creaste en mi cabeza una ilusión, una esperanza de que talvez mi hija no murió, así que a partir de ese momento, comencé a buscar en los hospitales de la zona, de la región y de todo Tokio si es que ella se llegaba a encontrar ahí. En cada hospital que iba, me decían que había muchos heridos y que lamentablemente también había no sobrevivientes del sismo, así que di señas y referencias de Sakura, pero nada. Así pasaron unas dos tres semanas hasta que llegue al último hospital de la ciudad, mi última esperanza. Pregunté a una de las enfermeras que se encontraba haciendo guardia y al darle las señas de Sakura, me dijo que había un joven que había llegado dos días después del sismo y que ella había sido encontrada bajo los escombros de un edificio por la zona central y que nadie en esas semanas la había reportado como desaparecida yq que además coincidía con la descripción de mi hija. Así que me dirigí a la habitación donde la joven se encontraba, no sin antes de que la enfermera me advirtiera que esa joven presentaba un cuadro de amnesia. Bueno al llegar a la habitación entré algo indeciso y al verla no pude evitar una gran sorpresa. Esa joven era idéntica a Sakura con la única diferencia que ella tiene ojos azulados y no verdes esmeralda, pero sin contar eso, es como si hubiera visto de nuevo a Sakura. Saludé a la joven que se encontraba con un que otro vendaje en los brazos."

---Flash back---

"_Buenas tardes" –saludó Fujitaka con voz nerviosa._

"_Buenas tardes" –contestó la joven que le sonreía al profesor._

_Esa sonrisa causó un efecto de alegría en el señor Kinomoto y una confianza de acercarse a la cama donde la joven se encontraba. Y un silencio algo extraño, por la mezcla de sentimientos en Fujitaka y por la confusión que surgió en la joven, inundó repentinamente el lugar._

"_Sabe, llevo aquí como dos semanas y usted es la primera visita que recibo" –expresó la joven con cierta emoción en su comentario._

"_Me doy cuenta que te alegra que te visiten"_

"_Pues, ver las paredes blancas, las enfermeras y los doctores de blanco siempre pasar y estar encerrada aquí, pues ya alucino el blanco y es agradable ver otros colores y entablar un plática con alguien que no sea doctor, porque supongo que no es doctor o ¿si?"_

"_No soy doctor, aunque mi hijo si lo es. Se puede decir que yo soy profesor arqueólogo y aunque de vez en cuando voy a expediciones, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en la facultad de historia como director de ella" –y al terminar de hablar le sonrió a la joven como le sonreía a su hija Sakura._

"_Oh, pues ha de ser muy interesante. Disculpe mi ignorancia pero, que hace el director de la facultad de historia en un hospital y en especial aquí en esta habitación" –preguntó con curiosidad la jovencita._

"_Verás, con lo ocurrido hace dos semanas,-haciendo una breve pausa continuo con un tono lleno de tristeza- pues, perdí a mi hija y..."_

"_Oh lo siento, no debí preguntar" –interrumpió la joven avergonzada por la pregunta que había hecho._

_Con una leve sonrisa el profesor disculpó a la joven y prosiguió después de un momento con la plática._

"_No te preocupes –le sonrió el profesor- si duele saber que ella no se encuentra ahora pero se que donde este, estará bien. Pero no la encontramos."_

"_¿No la encontraron? Entonces como sabe que ella esta...-preguntaba ella deteniéndose antes de pronunciar aquella palabra que por alguna razón le causaba cierta tristeza en su corazón._

"_Veras, cierro los ojos, me concentro, y con el corazón trato de sentirla, de buscarla pero su presencia se ha ido, no la siento. Aun así, decidí recorrer lo hospitales para buscarla, este es el último hospital"_

"_Pero por qué precisamente está aquí en..."_

"_¿En tu habitación? Cuando pregunté por mi hija en recepción, me hablaron de ti, porque... sabes algo te pareces mucho a ella."_

"_Y usted quiso saber si yo era su hija" –concluyó la joven._

"_Así es" _

"_Pero supongo que no lo soy" –expresó algo triste la castaña._

"_No, pero hay algo en ti, y no es solo porque te parezcas a ella, sino en tu esencia que es tan cálida como la de mi hija... Y ¿cuál es tu nombre?" –preguntó interesado el señor Kinomoto._

"_No estoy completamente segura pero, cuando llegue aquí y me lo preguntaron se me vino a la mente Ai, así que supongo que ese es mi nombre."_

"_Ai, que hermoso nombre tienes"_

"_Gracias, pero no me ha dicho usted su nombre"_

"_Cierto, disculpa, que distraído. Mi nombre es Kinomoto, Fujitaka y ¿recuerdas qué edad tienes?"_

"_Pues... no estoy del todo segura pero según yo, tengo 18 años…"_

---Fin flash back---

"Así fue como conocí a Ai, después de eso, la seguí visitando casi todos lo días, además de que preguntaba por su condición. Supongo que tan interesado me veían los doctores que me comentaron que como ella no fue notificada por nadie como desaparecida, se deducía que no contaba con familiares y me plantearon la posibilidad de una adopción, por llamarlo así. Lo comente con Ai, y el día que la dieron de alta, se vino a vivir aquí. De eso ya hace más de una año." –concluyó así Fujitaka.

"Pero una pregunta, si me permite hacerla" –habló muy seriamente Li. A lo que el profesor contesto con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo- "¿Cómo tomo todo su hijo?"

"Touya..." –mencionó el madre del susodicho con ciertos suspiros.

--- Flash back---

Horas después de que el profesor, Fujitaka Kinomoto, recibiera tal noticia sobre su adorada flor de cerezo. Un alterado hombre apareció en su casa. Este vestía una bata blanca, que para ese momento se encontraba ya algo sucia por lo que parecía ser polvo de cemento, era alto, moreno, cabello café oscuro, y cuerpo bien formado y definido.

"_Padre –grito el galeno desde la entrada, mientras se empujaba la puerta que parecía iba a tirar de una momento a otro- ¿estás aquí?" _

"_Touya¿eres tu?" -contesto una voz que provenía de la parte más profunda de la casa: el sótano._

"_¿Qué haces ahí abajo? –preguntaba el recién llegado de una forma precipitada que ya iba con dirección a su padre- no ves que lo que acaba de pasar, padre deberías salir de la casa, no piensas que puede caerse." –expreso Touya no de forma moderada sino sumamente alterado._

"_Tranquilo hijo" –musitó con voz baja el profesor que aunque no demostraba en ese momento nada frente a su hijo, se encontraba sumamente deprimido pensando en su hija._

"_Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, una gran energía se sintió hace un rato, un sismo sacudió a la ciudad, algunos edificios y construcciones se cayeron provocando muchos heridos y sobre todo algo me dice que ha pasado algo muy malo, algo que no quiero ni pensar que sea verdad, así que no me digas que me tranquilice" _

"_Touya –pronunció con voz grave Fujitaka- se que talvez lo imaginas, pero tienes que saberlo, no puedo ocultártelo"_

_El galeno al escuchar estas palabras, palideció enseguida..._

"_Qué me tienes que decir –no hablo sino exigió a su padre una respuesta- lo que sea dilo ya"_

"_Touya, tu hermana –haciendo una larga pausa tratando de ordenar las palabras que en su cabeza estaban para darle tan dolorosa noticia a su hijo mayor- Sakura..."_

"_¡NO, dime que lo que pienso no es la verdad" –tartamudeó Touya mostrando desesperación en su voz._

"_Hijo, ella, ella se ha ido, nos a dejado" –concluyó al fin, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que se apoderaban de sus ojos. _

"_Eso no puede ser, no puede ser –enfureció Touya con incredulidad en sus palabras- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"_

"_Touya, me lo ha informado Li" _

"_¿Ese mocoso¿qué acaso él no hizo nada, no la protegió, sabía que no debía dejar que se fuera con ese, él, él me arrebato a mi hermana y ahora por su culpa, ella se ha ido"_

"_Todo pasa por una razón, y talvez esto decía ser así¿acaso crees que el no hizo nada para protegerla? Tu sabes que él ama a tu hermana. Yo se que sientes –decía Fujitaka de una forma muy seria- a mi también me duele saber lo sucedido, pero de que sirve culpar a alguien, en este caso a Shaoran, si el destino decidió que fuera así" –dejando de lado el control que tenía de sus ojos y dejando salir esas lágrimas llenas de pesar._

"_Lo siento padre –murmuró Touya con voz y cabeza baja- mi hermana, nunca le dije lo mucho que la quería y la admiraba. Estará ahora con mamá. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Tomoyo?"_

"_¿Cómo esta ella¿No le pasó nada?" –preguntó preocupado._

"_Ella esta bien, cuando paso el temblor, estábamos en casa, pero no hubo daño en la construcción, ella quería venir, pero por su condición, le dije que mejor se quedara descansando, pero me preocupa, darle una noticia así, en su estado." –expresaba un Touya el cual se veía con un mar de confusiones en su rostro y en su voz tanto por el dolor de la pérdida de su adorada hermana como la forma en que se lo dirá a Tomoyo._

"_Tomoyo es una chica muy fuerte pero necesitará mucho de ti, para poder asimilar la situación. Hijo ve a casa" _

"_Pero papá¿vas a estar tu bien?" –preguntó preocupado._

"_Si, no te preocupes" –y le sonrío a su hijo logrando así convencerlo._

"_¿Y el mocoso esta bien?" –dijo como acordándose de él pero no queriéndole dar mucha importancia._

"_Veo que a fin de cuentas también te preocupas por él" –sonrió por el descubrimiento en las palabras de su hijo._

"_Yo, preocuparme por el chiquillo, jamás, solo es curiosidad" –se defendió el doctor como si lo dicho por su padre fuera más una ofensa que otra cosa._

"_Bueno si tu lo dices. Pues yo insistí a que se quedará aquí para ayudarlo, pero no acepto –y hablando algo triste- me parece que después de lo que acaba de pasar ya no tiene deseos de vivir, ya que algo así me expreso"_

_Y sin decir algo más sobre Shaoran, se despidió de su padre y se retiro de la casa, con un pesar más en su alma..._

---Fin flash back---

"Después de esa noticia, el se concentró más en su trabajo ya que a causa de ese temblor tubo mucho trabajo en el hospital y también se dedicó a cuidar más a Tomoyo y a su hija"

"Así que Tomoyo tubo una niña" –sonrió de forma nostálgica.

"Sí. Y los dos decidieron llamarla Sakura"

"Sakura eh, y cómo tomaron los dos lo de Ai" –preguntó con una curiosidad algo extraña.

"Pues..."

----Flash Back----

"Touya, Tomoyo, ella es Ai y a partir de hoy ella va a vivir aquí en casa conmigo" 

"_¿Cómo?" –exclamaba un sorprendido Touya._

"_Así es hijo"_

"_/El parecido que tiene con Sakura es increíble/" –pensaba un sonriente Tomoyo embarazada- "Pues mucho gusto Ai, yo soy Tomoyo la esposa de Touya"_

"_Ya me había hablado papá sobre ti" –palabras que dejaron confundido a Touya._

"_¿Papá, pues que se cree esta, que ya porque mi padre le ofreció casa puede llamarlo así/" _

_Y como si Tomoyo le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, sonrió, y en voz baja trato de tranquilizarlo además de sonreír al darse cuenta que su querido esposo, no había notado todavía el parecido de Ai con Sakura._

"_Pues padre si esta es tu decisión yo no objeto nada, y nos disculpas pero ya nos tenemos que retirar, nos vemos papá" –y acabado de terminar de hablar se puso en pié como resorte y tomando a Tomoyo del brazo la jaló hasta la puerta mientras esta se despedía del señor Fujitaka y de Ai quien le simpatizó rápidamente._

_Ya habiéndose retirado su hijo y su nuera..._

"_Creo que a su hijo no le pareció" –expresó algo triste y desilusionada la joven._

"_Primero que nada, recuerda que me ibas a llamar de tu, y después, no te preocupes por Touya, el siempre es así, no le gusta mucho expresar sus sentimientos, verás que se le pasa, además me di cuenta que le agradaste a Tomoyo"_

"_Se ve que ella es una persona muy agradable y veo que esta en cinta" –sonreía mientras es tristexa de hace un instante desaparecía._

"_Así es" –musitó con una sonrisa._

_Mientras una conversación se daba entre una joven de cabello azulado grisáceo largo y ondulado con un moreno alto._

"_A mi me agradó mucho Ai¿a ti no?" –preguntó a manera de conversación Tomoyo._

"_¿Agradarme, que no te diste cuenta, apenas si la conoce y ya hasta le dice papá a mi PAPÁ, como se atreve" –contestaba de forma de enfado e indignación._

"_Vamos Touya, acaso no te diste cuenta lo mucho que ella se parece a Sakura, además tu padre ya me había hablado sobre ella y sobre su idea de llevar a Ai a casa. Ella es una joven de 18 años y no tiene familia y considero que a tu padre le va a ser bien la compañía de ella ya que puede ser como una hija más para él" –mientras daba su punto de vista Touya solo gruñía como si no la estuviera escuchando._

"_¿Parecido con Sakura? Pues yo no le vi nada de parecido con ella" –decía esto mientras pensaba que era cierto, que ella se parecía mucho a su quería hermana, la extrañaba tanto._

"_Pues uno de estos días, la iré a visitar y platicar con ella, según me comentó papá, a Ai le gustaría estudiar, así que probablemente en un tiempo más ella entre a la escuela" –y así siguió hablando Tomoyo, ilusionada con la idea que conocer a Ai._

----Fin flash back----

"Después de que la conocieron, Tomoyo se hizo amiga de Ai, y pues Touya como que no le hace mucho caso, pero yo se que ya le tomó mucho cariño. El día de ayer ellos vinieron a cenar a casa, y Ai sufrió un desmayo y Touya la atendió enseguida muy preocupado, el tiene su manera de demostrar sus sentimientos aunque no lo parezca" –concluyó el profesor Kinomoto.

"Si lo sabré yo, vaya manera de su hijo de demostrar su afecto. Y ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a la señorita?" –preguntó con cierta preocupación la cual no pasó desapercibida para Fujitaka.

"Ah /ayer, justamente cuando vi a ..., aunque no creo que tenga algo que ver ¿o si/ Y con lo que dijo de que ella quería estudiar¿qué pasó?"

"Hace unos meses, hizo el examen para ingresar a la universidad de Tokio y lo pasó con mucho éxito, si que nos dio esa vez una gran sorpresa, así que se puede decir que ya lleva un año en la carrera" –expresó orgulloso Fujitaka.

"Y ¿qué es lo que está estudiando?"

"Entró a estudiar periodismo" –pronunció algo nostálgico.

"Periodismo, lo mismo que...ella" –musitó con tristeza en su voz.

"Así es, me sorprendí cuando vi su interés en esa carrera, aun así la apoye en su decisión de entrar. A veces me la recuerda mucho y en esos momentos me doy cuenta que Ai es un regalo de Sakura a mi vida" –comentó con una emotividad muy grande.

"Sabe, la extraño mucho. Pero ayer me di cuenta, que debo continuar, fue como después de estar tanto tiempo ciego volviera a ver la luz"

"¿Qué hizo que cambiara así de opinión Shaoran?" –preguntó algo intrigado Fujitaka.

"Amor. Y sobre todo Sakura" –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, al recordarla- "A partir de ahora voy a continuar con esta vida que tengo, ella me pidió que fuera feliz y por ella lo voy a ser. Pero mientras tanto, me retiro"

"¿No gusta quedarse a comer con nosotros?" –le invitó.

"No gracias –rechazó al momento la invitación, ya que comer en la misma mesa que esa joven Ai, le hubiera hecho sentir algo extraño- tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos, pero después con mucho gusto"

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Se despidió amablemente de Fujitaka diciéndole que le despidiera de Ai y emprendió su camino.

"/Si que esa joven es casi idéntica a ti, además que pude sentir en ese pequeño momento una calidez que solo en ti he encontrado Sakura. Será acaso de ella de quien me hablaste ayer. No se que pensar/"

Y continuando con sus pensamientos sobre Ai, siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista de la casa del profesor Kinomoto.

* * *

HOLA

_Primero que nada, quisiera pedirles una disculpa a cada uno de ustedes ya que hace demasiado tiempo que no actualizaba a causa de que mi maquina se descompuso además del inicio de mis clases, se me fue el tiempo. Se que no hay excusas así que voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido, no aseguro anda, pero lo que si digo es que si voy la pienso terminar..._

_Bueno ahora si continuo... este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia, muchos recuerdos no, quiero aclarar que aquí sigo la historia en la que Fujitaka Kinomoto es la otra "mitad" de lo que fue el mago Clow en el pasado, siguiendo el manga en este aspecto. Bueno me despido entonces. Pero antes:_

_¿Quién es Ai y por qué se parece tanto a Sakura?_

_¿Tomoyo y Touya juntos y con una hija?_

_¿Qué asuntos tiene que resolver Shaoran?_

_¿Encontrara la felicidad que tanto le desea Sakura?_

_¿Y que habrá pasado con Kero, Yue y las cartas?_

_Esto y más en el próximo capítulo..._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Eterno Amor... Eien Ai_

_Sugerencias, comentarios y/o reclamaciones dejen Review..._

_Atte: Black Tears Kyo._


End file.
